kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Parallel Woods
|ability =Fire (from Burning Leo and Big Burst Fruits), Ice (from Chilly), Spider (from Como), Staff (from Jammerjab), Water (from Driblee) |category =Boss }} Parallel Woods is a boss in the Kirby series, debuting in Kirby Star Allies. He is the Another Dimension counterpart of Whispy Woods. Physical Appearance Parallel Woods appears very similar to Whispy Woods in appearance, but he sports different colors. His colors are nearly inverted from Whispy, having a dark gray trunk and leaves, as well as a glowing yellow mouth and eyes. General Information Parallel Woods’s origin is not told in the English localization, seemingly having been removed for unknown reasons. In the original Japanese pause screen description, it is stated that Parallel Woods was born from the spirits of a numerous amount of defeated Whispy Woods that gathered together in Another Dimension. Together with Parallel Kracko, Parallel Meta Knight, and Parallel Dedede, they are known as “The Otherworldly Four Kings,” which is also not in the English localization. Games ''Kirby Star Allies Parallel Woods appears as in the Heroes in Another Dimension sub-game, serving as the first boss of the mode and as a harder version of Whispy Woods and Yggy Woods, with the boss title of '''Otherworldly Arbor'. He can drop four apples, a Gordo, and a Blado. He uses his inhale earlier and more often than his counterparts; sometimes, he inhales for a shorter period of time, and does not get tired as a result. His Air Gun attack consists of two Air Bullets, followed by eight in rapid succession; these explode upon impact. He is capable of Big Burst Fruit, which detach from their vines very quickly. He can drop down enemies; these enemies are the same ones Yggy Woods drops. *Apple Dropping *Inhale *Air Gun *Quick Inhale *Big Burst Fruit *Enemy Dropping *Air Gun Upon reaching half health, Parallel Woods will leap into the center of the arena, splitting up Kirby and his friends. He will then grow larger and rain down apples. Blados, five on each side of him, will fall afterward. Parallel Woods will jump three times, once on each side, and last in the middle, dropping three apples on each side upon landing. His Air Gun attack now splits into three Air Bullets. Comos may drop down alongside Big Burst Fruits, hanging on their webs. His attack pattern is identical to Yggy Woods. *Great Harvest Apple Festival *Blado Drop *Jump Press (right, left, then middle) *Dark Air Cannon *Big Burst Fruit *Dark Air Cannon *Jump Press (left, right, then middle) *Big Burst Fruit Artwork Halloween 2019.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' Concept Artwork Parallel Boss Concept Art 1.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Gallery KSA Parallel Woods 1.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Parallel Woods 2.jpg|Parallel Woods drops a Gordo and Blado. KSA Parallel Woods 3.jpg|Parallel Woods inhales. KSA Parallel Woods 4.jpg|Parallel Woods drops Big Burst Fruits. KSA Parallel Woods 5.jpg|Parallel Woods drops an avalanche of apples. KSA Parallel Woods 6.jpg|Parallel Woods is defeated. fr:Whispy parallèle Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Male characters Category:Whispy Woods Category:Plants Category:Another Dimension Category:Parallel Bosses Category:Fire Enemies